meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA Special: Janis and Bell
10:21:14 PM Janis: Janis goes to try and find Bell 10:22:39 PM Bellami: Bell can be found in the library with Tarak. They're having a rather spirited debate on the proper foundations of ethical decisionmaking. 10:23:08 PM Janis: Janis goes in and...says absolutely nothing, she was not expecting Tarak to be there. 10:23:41 PM Bellami: It's rather technical, so Janis probably doesn't necessarily understand a lot of it, but they do seem to be enjoying themselves in a very, very nerdy way. 10:24:01 PM Janis: "...hi." 10:24:50 PM Bellami: Tarak: Oh, hey, Janis. Need somethin'? 10:25:11 PM Janis: "Um...kinda..." 10:25:27 PM Janis: "...I'm not evil anymore...I don't think." 10:25:56 PM Bellami: Tarak eyes her. 10:26:48 PM Janis: "...I was kind of hoping to talk to Bell." 10:27:18 PM Bellami: Tarak: Not more'n'usual, anyway. Yeah? Fair enough. 10:27:46 PM Bellami: Tarak eyes Bellami: "You're not gettin' off this easy, either. I'll see you later." 10:28:00 PM Janis: "...wait, am I always evil? Is that a thing? Nobody told me." 10:28:18 PM Bellami: Tarak: Teasin'. 10:28:40 PM Bellami: He bows ostentatiously to Bellami and Janis, and heads out, whistling. 10:29:06 PM Janis: "You two seem to like each other a lot. ...you even got him bathing regularly." 10:30:56 PM Bellami: Bellami: He's actually really... pleasant. Now that he's not trying to drive everyone away. 10:32:02 PM Janis: Janis goes up and sits in a chair next to her. "That's good. ...um...so...I wanted to ask you. You do clothes and stuff for people, right? Help them look better?" 10:33:20 PM Bellami: Bellami: Yes. Of course, we also have a proper tailor on board, though he has some very peculiar ideas about proper dress. 10:34:06 PM Janis: "...I'm not sure Wynn'd like me hanging out with Aziz for a while. Also, I wasn't thinking clothes, so much...do you know anything about hair?" 10:35:43 PM Bellami: Bellami: I don't have a comprehensive knowledge on the subject, but I'm certainly capable. Why? 10:39:57 PM Janis: "...um...so, a little while back, I cut off pretty much all my hair. And...at the time, for a lot of reasons, I didn't care, and now, I do, becuase...this is not helping. ...I don't do girly stuff a lot. I kind of like flowers, but...I don't like dressing up or playing with dolls or stories about love and junk. But...I liked my hair. It was, like, the first thing people used to see when they looked at me. And now it's all different and wrong, and I don't want it like it was, but...I'd like it to look...pretty, I guess. Or, at least make it look like how I'd like it to look." 10:51:08 PM Bellami: Bellami: I see. How do you want it to look? 10:52:51 PM Janis: "Uh...I'm not sure. I guess I'd like it neater, and move it a bit more up. It's too short to cover my ears like it used to, but, maybe move some curls in front...I don't really know what I'm doing here." 10:55:34 PM Bellami: Bell: Hmm. 10:56:05 PM Bellami: Leni creates several illusory Janis heads with different hairstyles. Some are longer than she has currently, some shorter, with varying looks. 10:56:59 PM Janis: Janis points to a longer one with some more in the front. "That seems good." 10:58:15 PM Bellami: Bell: In that case, I'll have to research a charm that lets you grow your hair out faster. 10:58:48 PM Janis: "Ok. ...thanks." 11:00:13 PM Bellami: Bell: But I'm sure I can manage it. 11:00:34 PM Bellami: Bell: ... until then, if you like, I can even out what you already have. 11:00:44 PM Janis: "...anything we could maybe do about the color? I thought I'd get used to it, but...I still feel like I look like an old lady. 11:00:53 PM Janis: "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks." 11:01:23 PM Bellami: Bell: Well, mundanes use hair dye quite a bit. Mages can use illusions. 11:02:46 PM Bellami: Bellami: My own natural color isn't much like this at all. 11:02:56 PM Janis: "Really?" 11:04:03 PM Bellami: Bellami nods. "Dark hair is considered unlucky, where I'm from. Though it is rare." 11:04:18 PM Janis: "...that sucks." 11:05:23 PM Bellami: She shrugs. "Colors can be changed. We can dye yours if you like. I'll have to get the things, but it shouldn't be difficult." 11:06:25 PM Janis: "Yeah, I guess that sounds good. ...um...one more thing...if anyone asks, could you say that I said it was like...better tactically or for hiding or something? ...I don't want the others to know it bothers me." 11:08:09 PM Bellami: Bell: Of course I won't. What color do you want it to be? Blonde, reddish? Something less natural, like green? Blue was very fashionable with the great houses at home for a time. 11:08:57 PM Janis: "Green actually sounds like it'd be cool." 11:09:22 PM Bellami: Bell: I always wished I could try it. But my position didn't allow it. 11:09:47 PM Janis: "...well...you could do it here." 11:09:53 PM Janis: Janis smiles at her 11:11:11 PM Bellami: Bell: ... yes. I never felt... constrained by it then. But since I came here, I feel as if invisible shackles have begun to fall away from me. 11:11:36 PM Janis: "Good. I mean...I think that's good. It sounds good." 11:12:00 PM Janis: "Like, you should think of here as like a 'screw the position' place, and just try all the things." 11:12:32 PM Janis: "...my mom used to call that bard college." 11:13:20 PM Bellami: Bell: Try all the things. ... I like that, I might. ... do you think Tarak will care? 11:15:46 PM Janis: "...um...I don't think so? ...I think it depends on what we're talking about, exactly?" 11:16:44 PM Bellami: Bell: My hair. 11:16:59 PM Janis: "Oh. No. I don't think so." 11:17:09 PM Janis: "It's not his hair." 11:18:32 PM Bellami: Bell: ... I think I want to keep him, Janis. 11:18:53 PM Janis: "Uh...ok..." 11:19:11 PM Janis: "...is he going somewhere?" 11:19:30 PM Bellami: Bell: I hope not. ... don't tell anyone. 11:20:10 PM Janis: "...ok...even Tarak?" 11:21:39 PM Bellami: Bell: Especially not him. ... we have an arrangement right now and that would... change it. 11:22:14 PM Janis: "...I don't really know what any of that means, but ok." 11:24:04 PM Bellami: Bell: Don't worry about it. I'll help you with your hair. ... and you shouldn't worry about that either. How we see ourselves helps us be confident. 11:25:14 PM Bellami: Bell: It can help us broadcast who we are--that's part of why appearance is so important. 11:25:46 PM Janis: "...I guess...I've never really thought about it like that before." 11:26:16 PM Janis: "I just always figured people who were really tough didn't care about how they looked." 11:27:12 PM Bellami: Bell: Some of them care the most. Your appearance can become your armor, giving you power. 11:27:31 PM Janis: "...my armor's usual...you know...armor." 11:29:17 PM Bellami: Bell: Of course, that's another kind of armor. But if I wore my priestly regalia everyone knew I was on the goddess's business, and people were more respectful. And no one questioned me. Even in the ordinary garb of a priestess, people were respectful. 11:29:56 PM Janis: "Like Wynn and all her Saint stuff." 11:31:12 PM Bellami: Bell: Yes. A way of protecting yourself. 11:31:54 PM Bellami: Bell: And gaining strength. Short women can increase their height with heels and feel more powerful; jewelry can make you seem of a higher caste. 11:32:28 PM Janis: "I hate heels. I had to wear them to that dumb party once, it was awful." 11:33:08 PM Bellami: Bell: I was too tall to wear them at home. ... of course, things are different here. 11:33:59 PM Janis: "I mean, if you wanna wear them, I'm sure you could find some. ...I don't get why, but I don't think anyone would be upset." 11:34:51 PM Janis: "...I still hate feeling bad about it, though. I feel all prissy. Yuck." 11:35:50 PM Bellami: Bell: It's best to wear things you want to wear, things you choose. There's power in that. 11:36:19 PM Janis: "...like...magic items?" 11:36:46 PM Bellami: Bell: No, just... being the one to decide. You'll notice all the kings and nobles are the ones to make decisions. 11:37:36 PM Janis: "...ok. ...Thanks, Bell. ...um...if you're not busy...could we even this out now?" 11:38:02 PM Bellami: Bell: Yes. Come on, let's go to my room. I've scissors there.